The Three Graces
by Light1
Summary: Seras comes to realize just how much he means to her.


**The Three Graces**

Disclaimer: Hellsing belongs people who are not me. I am making £0.00 out of this fic, it is written purely because I have a burning need to create. Although I would like to own Alucard . . . then he'd be mine.

Pairing: Alucard/Seras

Rating: R – Sexual references

Authoress note: Seras is very drawn to her master.

* \/ * /\ * \/ * /\ *

{SERAS}

Seras had been interested in her master for a long time. Her interest was hard to define, at least she wanted it to be hard to define but she was slowly starting to realise that it was not difficult to define at all, just difficult to accept. It had begun as curiosity but had changed. but recently she found that the simple curiosity was vanishing and her interest was becoming uncomfortably intimate. She had spoken briefly to Walter about her 'curiosity and interest' in her master. The butler had been a little confused but not altogether surprised, Alucard was apparently an interesting creature and she was not the first one to show such an interest. She had blushed as much as her vampiric condition would allow when the butler had smiled knowingly at her. Damn Walter, he read people far too well, she just hoped he wouldn't say anything to her master. It was Walter who had told her to look to the Hellsing journals. She had found them in a dusty corner of the upstairs library, they were kept under lock and key but Walter had opened the cabinet for her. Lifting one of the books she smiled, the smell of old paper and book glue had always been a smell she liked, like cut grass in the spring time. However before she could open the book in hand, Walter stopped her.

"Miss Victoria," he had looked uncomfortable, "before you read these I feel the need to warn you that some of it is unkind."

"Unkind?" She frowned. The butler looked uncomfortable as he nodded.

"Yes. You must understand that these men saw your master as the monster he is and some of them had little respect for that." Walter spoke carefully, "and your master may be less than overjoyed at knowing I was letting anyone read these."

"Oh," Seras frowned "were they truly that bad?" Walter nodded, Seras put the book down. But the butler lifted the tome and put it back in her hands.

"However I would not have given them to you to read if I thought it would be truly damaging." He smiled a little "I read these when I first joined Hellsing as a child and I would not have the connection I have with him now if I hadn't." Seras smiled at his words, if these books would help her understand her master then she would read them. Although Walter's earlier words left her with a sinking feeling in her stomach.

After a few moments Walter left her to her reading and she settled into one of the more comfortable looking chairs and prepared herself for a long haul. Some of these old books were huge and they were confusing. They were jumbled as they had been written by many different authors and these authors had had many different opinions of her master. Some of the authors spoke of Alucard with hatred, other with interest, some with an obsession that made Sera uncomfortable as it was awfully close to her own level of interest and a few of the writers wrote with a cold detachment. The things some of the books spoke of were horrific. Many of the previous masters of Hellsing had truly believed that they held a monster, a creature incapable of emotions and feelings and that only made their actions worse in Seras' mind. She believed that her master could be terrible, that he was fierce and that at times he could be monstrous. She had heard Walter and Integra call him monster and she had heard him refer to himself as a monster but she refused to believe that that was all he was. She had been there when he was soft with her, when he spoke kind words of encouragement, when he would laugh with her and more often when he would laugh at her. That aside laughter was laughter and monsters did not laugh or smile they just killed. She had seen him enjoy moments, feel happiness and she had seen him morn. She had witnessed his grief and she knew he could be hurt, she had seen him weep.

But the cold righteousness, the callousness of some of the masters was little compared with the enjoyment some of the previous masters had gotten from his pain. One in particular had made her cringe. Abraham van Helsing, the man who had caught the monster had been the worst. He had been obsessed with the vampire for years before they had met and when he had captured him that obsession had grown. It had given the man enjoyment to see the vampire chained, to hurt him, to watch him bleed. That man had been obsessed with the vampire in every way and some of the chapters of his books read almost like pornography in places. Disgust aside none of the books really told her anything useful. They focused more on the emotions of the writer, how Alucard infuriated them, how he angered them, how he interested them and how he fascinated some of them. Some were descriptive but they were descriptive in ways that while interesting was not useful. Abraham van Helsing was very descriptive, but it was description that made her uncomfortable. His writing had focused on the colour of her master's skin, the texture and smoothness of it, the way his hair would feel when passing through fingers and the sounds he would make when he bled till almost dry. It made her stomach clench hard to think of her master that vulnerable to another. He was so strong in her eyes that she found it difficult to believe that he would be gentle and submissive. It was clear he had been frightened of this mortal man.

She did not want to know these things, and it made her sad to think of other people reading these books. She suddenly understood Walter's reluctance to give them to her and she was beginning to understand what he meant when he said it would help her understand. She did not truly know her master any better but knowing these fragments of his past, of how he had been treated, it made her feel a deeper connection to him. She wanted to know more, but she wasn't sure entirely what that meant. She wanted to know his past, but then she also wanted to know his thoughts, his understanding of the world. She did not want to know how Abraham had blinded him with holy water and how long it had taken him to heal the injury while starved. She did not want to know how he had begged that man to take a knife to his stomach when he had been forced to ingest the holy water. With a growl she slammed the oldest journal closed and threw it to the floor.

"Police girl?" the voice made her jump "what are you reading?"

"Master!" Seras squealed "don't sneak up on people," she turned to face him kicking the book under that chair as she did, forgetting that there was a pile of them on the small table next to her. Alucard was smirking, which was his usual expression and she glared before stalking over to him to smack him on the chest. He watched her as she moved and made a small sound of surprise as she lightly struck him clearly not expecting her to be that bold. He blinked for a moment and seemed to be thinking, and then he lost his smile and moved forwards.

"Police girl?" he began but stopped.

"Hey!" she snapped as he stalked past her, looking at the pile of books on the table. He made a small unhappy sound and Seras bit her cheek feeling blood pool in her mouth.

"You realise," he spoke softly and she swallowed hard, "if you had wanted to learn of your abilities, then asking me would have gotten you better results than looking through musty books." She blinked and let out a relieved sigh. At least he was still speaking to her.

"Well then," she said hoping he would continue to say nothing about her prying into such a topic as the journals. Hoping he would not be angry with her for finding out what they had done to him. "Teach me," she hoped the distraction would work, she disliked the look on his face, his eyes seemed unfocused as if he were deep in thought and she did not want to know what he was thinking. She swallowed hard and considered speaking up again but thankfully he seemed to shake himself out of his thoughts and looking to her he smirked at her and took her hand.

"Come then," he grinned. She thanked god quietly that he was in such a playful mood and her intrusion into his past had not completely destroyed it. She squeaked and clung to him as he dragged her into the darkness. They were spat back out in the garden, Seras landed with a yelp as the teleportation caused her to become dizzy and fall. But she did not hit the ground. Strong red clad arms caught her, chuckling at her lack of balance. Recovering she looked around and smiled. It was a beautiful night and she span away from him in delight, he watched her for a moment, one eyebrow raised.

"You're embarrassing us both," he said after a few moments of watching her frolic in the night air.

"You just wish you could have as much fun as me," she mumbled, hoping he wouldn't hear. It was nice to be outside tonight and nicer still to be outside with him. She had been afraid of the dark when she was younger and it was a fear that she had not shook off completely as she grew. But when he was outside she did not feel so aware of the darkness. He made it safe, even if he was a jackass about it at times. With a quiet laugh at her thoughts she turned around to face him.

"What would you like to teach me?" Seras smiled. She knew she was practically bouncing on new found energy but she didn't care. She knew he was watching her as if she had three heads or more but she didn't care, because he was smiling at her, he was laughing.

"What would you like to learn police girl?" he asked, the laughter in his voice making her smile wider. She shrugged not knowing and he stopped walking, a look of playful contemplation on his features and for some reason Seras was thinking of the journals again. She remembered what some of them said. Some had spoken about how he was an animal, a creature, a monster that was good for little else than to be poked and prodded to teach mortal men about the predator hiding in the shadows. She watched him teasing her, pretending to think, making stupid faces and wondered how those men could have thought him such a monstrosity when he was just such a prat.

"Master stop teasing me," she snapped, bringing herself out of her thoughts and reached out to him only to have him practically dance out of her reach. Frowning she went to grab him again and he twisted, spinning out of her fingers. "Master I'm not here to play with you!"

"I'm not playing," his voice was steady and calm despite his grin and she realised what he meant. With a smirk of her own she drove towards him and her fingers closed once again on air, his laughter followed her and as she turned she saw a flash of red disappearing around the house. With a sigh she gave pursuit. What exactly was this supposed to teach her? Maybe he thought she could stand to lose a few pounds and was making her run? She sighed at her own paranoia, maybe he really was just being a prat as usual and was playing, using her 'education' as an excuse. After half an hour she was still unsure what this chase was supposed to teach her. All it was doing was making her legs ache and her chest burn. So far every time she turned a bend in the grounds he was disappearing behind another one. She was growing tired of this chase and called out to him when he bolted past a tree.

"Master," she called, he remained out of sight but she knew he could hear her. "Master what am I supposed to do? You're too fast,"

"That's because you run like a human Seras," his voice was full of amusement but the use of her name she knew he was serious. "You need to visualise your target, see me and want to catch me."

"You run like a human," she muttered under her breath imitating his voice and pulling a rather offensive face. "What else am I meant to run like a spider perhaps?"

"I heard that," his voice came from the woods "concentrate police girl."

"But I already see you Master," she snapped, his laughter cut her next words off which was a good thing considering the nature of her next few words.

"Then where am I?" he asked.

Pulling her anger inside Seras took a few deep breaths and tried to think happy thoughts. She liked her Master, liked him a lot, more than liked. She blushed at the thought and buried it, for as much as she liked him he infuriated her. She swallowed hard and focused, closing her eyes she opened what master liked to call her third eye although it was less a literal eye and more like a sixth sense. It told her things, allowed her to see further than she could when she thought of herself as mortal. So now she opened it and concentrated on her master. A wave hit her, hit her hard enough to almost knock her down. It was his aura, and it was huge and powerful. She swallowed again and forced her way past it trying to see more, trying to see something more concrete something more focused. It took what felt like an age but in reality was little more than a few minutes. She could feel him, she could even pinpoint where he was, and he was not around here, he was further north. Keeping her eyes closed she moved towards him, silent and focused. Then she stopped, she could see him in her mind, crouched behind the door. He was expecting her to come through. He was going to try and jump her! Cheeky bastard. With a smirk she turned and bolted around the house and entered through the front door, moving through the silent mansion towards where he was hiding. She wanted to laugh when she entered the room, she had been sure he would hear her coming. It was foolish of her to expect this to work. But he was still there behind the door, waiting for her. With a loud sudden laugh she opened her eyes and lunged at him.

She had been right, he had heard her. Of course he had, it was foolish to think otherwise but he allowed her to catch him. But as she did so he span and they fell to the ground together. His laughter was infectious and she found herself joining him as he twisted under her avoiding her hands and trying to grab at her, trying to pin her down. She knew he would win but that did not mean that she had to give in. she laughed louder and twisted in his grip. When his hands closed in on her wrists she flicked her elbow and it hit his forehead hard. She smirked, police training was coming in useful after all. Her leg flicked out, not using all her strength, sacrificing power for speed, she heard a satisfying crack and he grunted. She laughed harder until he clipped her under her jaw and the world blacked out for a split second. It was not a hard blow, not even by mortal standards but like her he was sacrificing power for speed. She was stunned long enough for him to get a good grip on her and pin her.

"You cheated!" she snapped after squirming for a moment

"How so police girl?" he asked frowning. She continued to buck and struggle under him, "as far as I can see this is not cheating" he looked around at their situation and smiled to himself, it had been a too long since he'd had a girl squirming under him. He grinned as she snarled and winked, which only infuriated her further.

"You are cheating!" she snapped "you're fatter than me!" she squealed renewing her struggles. He laughed hard at that before rolling off her with a rather childish laugh, clutching his stomach.

"It has been far too long," he breathed, looking at her. She frowned at his words but shook them off. They were quiet for a moment as she got her breath back. Seras smiled as they lay there simply enjoying the quiet. Unfortunately for her Alucard decided to ruin everything when he spoke again. "Police girl?" he was watching her, his eyes hard but not angry. "It has occurred to me that if you wished to know more about what you are capable of then the journals would not have been a good choice of reading. What were you reading them for?"

"Oh I just was," she answered standing and moving away, embarrassment made her hope he would not follow, "just reading." She turned and almost ran, hating the expression on his face, hating the fact that her actions had put it there.

Seras sulked when she got to her room, she swallowed hard and sat down heavily. Alucard had looked terrible when she had run. She kept seeing that expression in her mind and couldn't chase it away. He had looked appalled at her. It wasn't the first time and would doubtless not be the last. So the best thing would be to try and stop thinking on it, get on with her evening and face him in the evening. After a good sleep her brain would work better and she could think up an apology. So she went to work trying to clear her mind. It took longer than usual. It took her three chapters of her new book, one long shower and dinner to get over her embarrassment and guilt. But eventually she felt ready to sleep. She smiled a little at the bed. Master had finally caved in to her pleas last week and had gone to Integra to nag her until Seras got her bed back. Seras was rather pleased and curled under the soft comforter, purring happily to herself. She smiled into the blanket wondering why the fact she had wanted a pink one had confused her master so much.

"_But it's so bright!" Alucard muttered, poking the blanket as if it would bite him or was somehow contagious._

"_That's the point," Seras snarled, snatching the blanket from the floor in front of the master vampire. "It makes the room brighter, and light colours give the illusion of space." She smiled a little considering getting a big mirror, mirrors always made small rooms seem bigger._

"_Black is better," the master vampire said decisively as if that was the end of the topic. Seras gave him a fed up look and he made a face at her "it is." He reinforced._

"_Why," Seras snapped, "how is making a small dark room darker any better!"_

"_Black hides bloodstains," Alucard nodded to himself,_

"_I don't plan on bleeding on my bed," Seras said deadpan. The older vampire snorted, as if the beds sole purpose was to be bled on._

"_Your sex life must be really boring," he grumbled before falling through the floor in time to miss the book Seras had launched at him in a fit of embarrassment._

She giggled now remembering the stupid teasing expression on his face when he made the last comment. She was coming to understand that when Alucard knew he couldn't win an argument he usually said something outrageous, to try and either upset or stun the other person into faltering and allowing him to win any further discussion. Seras now considered any argument when he did such to be a victory on her part. Rolling over and she snuggled further beneath her pink and blood free blanket. Her eyes closed and her breathing slowly became even. She could feel sleep closing in, when a lump settled itself next to her on the bed. She ignored it, until it started poking her.

"I know you're awake," Alucard said softly. Seras sighed loudly.

"No I'm not," She answered keeping her eyes closed "I fell asleep ages ago." With a deep breath she opened her eyes and sat up. Her master was watching her and looked disturbingly awake considering that the sun had risen a few moments ago.

"What," he said still looking at her. She frowned.

"What do you want Master," she answered with as much calmness as she could manage. She did not like the mornings at the best of times let alone when she was actually tired and wanted sleep. The guilt she felt earlier was starting to come back and she sighed. She didn't want to deal with this now.

"You wanted to ask me something," Alucard said, looking rather determined and still irritatingly focused despite the hour.

Seras glared, why did he have to be so awake. She preferred him when he was half asleep, he was quiet and rather sweet when he was half asleep. Seras remembered when she had still been fairly new to Hellsing and her new existence. She had been having nightmares every night and usually woke in the early afternoon, settling in the kitchen, waiting for Walter to get up and give her some company. One afternoon Alucard had stumbled in after her, wrapped in his shadows and what could possibly have been a sheet. He looked at her and took a few slow moments to register her and her apparent grief before wandering over towards the fridge, extracting a blood pack and settling himself across from her. She had been relieved at the time that he had not gotten her a blood pack. They had spoken softly then, his words all monosyllabic and hers all quiet. Eventually his head started to dip and she had smiled realising that he was sitting up with her despite wanting sleep. She had told him to go, and he had gone but he had dragged her with him. His coffin had been surprisingly spacious, kind of like the tardis. She had laughed at her own comparison and Alucard had grumbled at her. That day she slept late into the night and had no nightmares. Comforted by the one creature that had until recently been a source of her fears.

"Police girl!" his irritated voice brought her back to the present

"No master, I want to sleep not ask you questions," she answered.

"No, Walter said I had to ask you what you wanted to ask me, because you wouldn't ask me on your own so now I'm asking you what did you want!" he stopped after the short speech and blinked as if confused by his own words.

"I'm sorry master but I didn't get any of that," Seras yawned. Alucard sighed loudly and nudged a bit of the blanket away from him as if the pink would somehow spread onto his shirt.

"I have spoken to Walter since you ran from me and he has made me aware that you have questions," he said slowly, she frowned, "you do," he pressed "Walter told me." Seras went red all of a sudden finally realising what he was getting at. All her embarrassment and guilt from earlier came flooding back, along with the memories from her earlier reading and she shuddered. Alucard frowned at his fledgling and leaned down to try and look her in the eye. It always surprised him how small she could seem sometimes, how much smaller than he was. She was fragile and breakable.

"I don't have any questions master," she breathed, "I'm sorry that I went poking my nose into your history. I really didn't mean to pry and I had no idea what I would find and I didn't mean to …" she feel silent when he put his fingers over her mouth.

"It's not important," he smirked "and you do have questions, otherwise you would not have gone looking for answers." With that he moved away and shook himself and even in the darkness Seras could see his shadows wrapping around him, taking away his boots and waistcoat leaving him in his shirt and trousers. She frowned, what was he playing at now? She groaned she was too tired to deal with his shenanigans.

"Master," she growled when he sat back next to her, nudging the blanket further back. She snarled and flicked it back at him. "What are you doing!" she snapped, smirking when he jumped back from the blanket, still afraid of catching 'the pink'.

"You have questions," he repeated "and I'm not going till you've asked them." He wrestled with the blanket for a second before dumping it all back on her, dusting his hands off on the mattress, getting all the 'pink' from his skin. Absently he growled at the small pink bits of fluff that littered his trousers, the blanket was malting it seemed.

"Ok, just invite yourself in then," Seras continued to grumble as he settled down, pillowing his head under an arm. Seras sighed loudly and reaching down to the bottom of the bed she grabbed a pillow and hit him in the face with it. "Here," she muttered, "I don't want to be kept up listening to you whine that your uncomfortable." She listened to him chuckle at that and shivered, the sound was more a vibration moving through the mattress than an actual sound you heard with your ears.

"You don't have any respect," he muttered as she lay down next to him, "and your quiet foul tempered when woken." Seras snorted. Remembering when she had been a little younger and this kind of behaviour was impossible. She would never have spoken to him in such a way, but then he never would have so causally invited himself into her bed for a sleepover. Things had changed a great deal now. Now she was used to sleeping next to him. Absently her mind went back to the nights of her nightmares. When she had curled up to him, he hadn't been wearing trousers and a crumpled shirt then. It had just been a sheet. She wondered if he realised. She doubted it, Alucard when half asleep was unlikely to notice a small bomb going off under his coffin. With a small smile she wrapped the blanket tighter around herself and went to roll over away from him. She stopped half way through the roll and changed her mind. Rolling back she curled closer to him and threw a bit of the blanket over him before burying her face under his chin and smiling when he curled closer around her. She sighed again, wondering what had happened to change her so much. When had she stopped being timid little Seras Victoria? When had she changed to become Seras Victoria who hit her master in the face with pillows and had absolutely no problem curling up to him in the dark? When had she become the Seras Victoria who liked curling up to him in the dark?

Seras woke up warm.

Warm was good, she rarely felt warm these days, it was so difficult to hold a human body temperature when she didn't eat properly. With a yawn she sat up and stretched. There was little point staying in bed, maybe she would go and see about breakfast. Her stomach rumbled happily in agreement with her mind and she turned to get out of bed. However as she started to turn she found a lump had settled itself across her legs and she frowned lifting the covers she saw another leg had dragged across her own. She frowned harder and shifted, the leg retracted and the lump next to her rolled over. It took Seras' sleep fogged brain to realise that the lump was her master and he was still in her bed. She smirked remembering his performance last night and sighed a little to herself, he could be rather petulant at times. With a quick thought she elbowed him hard. But her only response was a sleepy sound that sounded suspiciously like 'nnoooo' and a slight shifting. It was no wonder that so many vampire's died during the daylight hours if they all slept as deeply as he did. As he moved the blanket fell off his shoulders and she blinked. His shirt had disappeared at some point during the night, leaving his back open to her scrutiny. Absently she pulled the blanket down a little further. He had scars.

She had not expected scars, probably some kind of subconscious assumption based on the vampire films she had seen in the past when she was younger. Those vampires had always been perfect, pale and smooth skinned. If they had any kind of mark it was usually something along the lines of a death scar, something obtained between the human to vampire transformation or some other great tragic mark. Briefly she remembered a book she had started to read before she died where the main vampire had a cross shaped scar burned into his back. The mark had been burned into him when he had scarified himself to a blood thirsty mob to save his fledgling child. It had been a heart wrenching tale of love, lust and betrayal. But the scars on her master's back didn't look like any kind of great tragedy had befallen him. In fact they looked like normal scars. The kind of scar's she would expect any solider to have. Absently she ran her fingertips over one such mark. Alucard moved slightly under her touch, stirring. He mumbled something at her and she smiled wondering for just a short time how anyone could be truly scared of this creature. He was daft, clumsy at times and downright thick at others. Then as if to contradict herself she remembered just how deadly he could be. The mark on her throat thrummed under the memory of her own death. Her hand wondered across his back, palm flat against his skin, moving over other little marks and the dips in his spine. He shivered and rolled over to look at her. One eye half open, she smiled at him and on impulse dipped down and nipped at his cheek.

"Good morning," she smiled "well afternoon anyway."

"Sleep," Alucard grumbled, it seemed a great effort for him to get the word out. His eye closed and he twisted slightly, burrowing into the pillow. Seras sighed and pinched his nose, covering his mouth with her hand.

"_That's not going to accomplish anything,"_ his voice echoed in her mind _"I have not needed to breathe for a very long time." _

"But you're awake now," Seras smiled to herself, watching as bleary red eyes opened and glared at her.

"I'm starting to remember why I stopped letting my fledgling's sleep with me," he growled as she lifted her hand away from his mouth.

"This is my bed," Seras reminded him, he seemed confused for a moment before deciding to forget the topic and go back to sleep. Seras blinked at him for a moment before touching on a small scar on his left shoulder.

"You have a lot of these," She remarked. Red eyes opened again and looked to her.

"You should see Walter he looks like a jigsaw puzzle," he mumbled.

"I'm not asking about Walter," Seras pressed, her fingertips moving over the scar tissue, feeling him ripple slightly under the touch. "I'm asking about you." She swallowed hard remembering the journals on the library floor upstairs "did Abraham do these." Alucard blinked slowly at her question before looking away.

"Some of them," he admitted. "But it is difficult for vampires to scar. Silver or some holy instrument is usually needed and the injury must occur multiple times or at least for a very long time." He smiled a little "many of them are from the time before."

"Before?" Seras frowned

"That dreary unimportant time before I died," he continued to smile but it was not truly happy and it hurt Seras to witness it. With little thought she wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her face against his chest, trying hard to ignore the small scars under her hands. Alucard coughed awkwardly when she started to tremble and she pulled back looking at him. He raised an eyebrow and looked as if he was about to say something that he no doubt thought was clever but she leaned up and closed her mouth over his before he had the chance. It was not the first time she had kissed him. There had been a few times in the past when she had given in to this urge but none of them had held the weight of knowledge behind them. She kissed him now knowing what had happened to him, knowing exactly what being Hellsing's pet had been like. She kissed him hard trying desperately to show how sorry she was that this had happened to him.

They both froze for a moment when she pulled back. He stared at her for a few moments the intensity building in her stomach. She could see that he felt it as much as she did, his expression was recognising. Then as if reaching a decision he smirked and pressed back against her. They relaxed, the intensity fading to be replaced by a different intensity. She smiled into the kiss and opened her mouth when she felt his tongue press against her lips. She had kissed a few men before but none of them had been vampires and she quickly found out just how sharp his teeth really were. He groaned when her blood was spilled and wrapped arms around her, holding her to him. She arched into him and shivered when his hands wandered down to the hem of the large night shirt she wore and slipped underneath it to run over her skin.

She wondered how long they had been building up to this moment. The answer was unclear to her, but it felt like it had been building for a long time and she was quite happy to let it break over her. She sighed when her nightshirt came off and fell to the floor and when the blanket joined it. Her breathing stopped for just a moment when his trousers joined the pile and they were truly naked. He was softer than she had expected, gentler. The strange ravenous hunger that was always held just under the surface seemed to become buried and unimportant when he touched her. He spoke to her. Quiet words that in essence were not truly important but calmed her and made her happy. Her heartbeat began to grow harder in her chest and she shivered at the sensation. She had always assumed vampire's hearts were dead in their chests but this was not true. Hers began to pound when he pressed against her, burying his face in the curve of her neck and shoulder. She could feel him shake when he breathed her in and a light tingling sensation shot straight to her belly and twisted inside of her. She gasped when one of his hands moved from light touches over her body to dip down and rest on her thigh. Slowly stroking the smooth skin and for one absurd moment she panicked trying to remember if she had shaved her legs recently. But the panicked thought disappeared rapidly when his fingertips brushed over the skin on the inside of her thigh and continued up. Her eyes closed tight against the sensation and she cried out. Her voice was trembling and her words were swallowed when he kissed her and pressed harder inside of her. Her climax was so sudden that it caught her by surprise. Twisting in his grip and feeling herself grip him in turn. It was overwhelming and Seras felt her teeth go down on his tongue.

When the convulsions eased and she was only tensing every few moments as the last waves gently ebbed and left her shaking, he moved. She smiled when he did, reaching up to hold onto him. She whispered senseless words at him as if it were he who should be comforted. She gasped again when he held her tight to him and rolled putting her above him. She froze under his scrutiny and blushed, feeling naked again. But he was kind and spoke to her again, telling her he thought her beautiful, that he would not hurt her. She smiled and moved as he guided her, hands on her hip bones, lifting her up then bringing her down slowly. Supporting her weight when her own leg muscles didn't seem up to the job. She tensed at first, but was surprised when the stretch and the pain eased quickly leaving her feeling settled and almost comfortable. She looked down when she felt him shaking under her and smiled. Her confidence returned tenfold when she saw his face. It was an amazing rush, the power she held now. The movement was slow to begin with. It was delicate, as if he was afraid of her pain. But it did not remain so for long and after a few moments he rolled them again, putting her beneath him with quiet words of "Let me," and a nod from her. She smiled and let her hands wonder over his skin. She found little places that made him breathe faster or make small sounds against her. The small of his back quickly became her favourite place and she raked her claws over it making him tense and move faster against her, desperately. She felt her own pleasure building this time and gripped him harder with her legs around his waist and arms around his shoulders. He seemed to understand and buried his face once more against her throat, nipping lightly at the skin until she too was desperate and crying out. He waited a few moments longer before biting down hard and bringing her. She tensed and arched against him. She felt him go terribly still, groaning into the bite. Her blood over spilled his mouth and he pulled away breathing hard as they slowly calmed. The wound still seeped as he pulled away and dripped down onto the sheets and stained them red.

"I told you black was better," He managed after a few moments. She said nothing, not knowing if her voice would work or what to say to such a strange comment. He tapped the pink sheets, fingers coming away stained with her blood, "black hides' bloodstains."

**End **


End file.
